


A ruiva do colégio Orange Star

by ValSonChichi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValSonChichi/pseuds/ValSonChichi
Summary: Sinopse: Ângela é uma menina a alegre, meiga que estuda no Orange School, ela teve um belo encontro por que sabia de um segredo, mas na verdade era apenas um mal entendido.Nota: Esse capítulo terá algumas cenas do anime, pode ser que fique meio cansativo.
Relationships: Gohan e Ângela
Kudos: 1





	A ruiva do colégio Orange Star

Ângela sempre foi uma menina meiga, alegre, com um temperamento um pouco instável e gentil.  
Ela veio de uma família humilde de mais dois irmãos e ela, sempre fora a caçula da casa, sempre ajudou a mãe em casa em todos os sentidos, mas sua família queria que ela tivesse uma ótima educação e nada melhor que ela estudar em na School Orange, na cidade de Satã City.  
O sim a cidade ganhara o nome do campeão do mundo depois de sua vitória contra Cell, mas isso era apenas o que o mundo acreditava, mas a verdade, bom essa vem em outra hora.  
Ângela foi matriculada no melhor colégio da cidade por causa de uma bolsa que ela ganhou do Mister Satã pela passeata de mais um ano de sua gloria.  
Mas Ângela era sonhadora e sempre se encontrava com um ou outro rapaz, ela era assim: batia o olho e qualquer coisa servia para ela arriscar um encontro e ver se engatava um possível namoro.   
Ela acreditava em amor a primeira vista, talvez por ter o seu lado sonhadora e romântica, mas era assim sempre ela arriscava com o sexo oposto.   
Bom depois de um tempo estudando ali, Ângela fez algumas amizades, e sempre saía com um ou outro garoto, mas nenhum ainda havia acertado o seu coração em cheio e naquele dia lindo em que ela passava por um corredor vazio e sem uma alma viva, ela o viu, se trocando dentro do vestiário, com a porta entre aberta. Então ela passou lentamente e viu ele virado de costas, vestindo uma calça e viu ele vestido com uma cueca e no bumbum o desenho de um ursinho.   
Ângela corou ao notar o quanto aquele garoto era fofo e tinha um ar infantil e por olhar sorrateiramente por de trás da porta escondida, não pode conter o rubor em suas bochechas.  
\- Como ele é fofo, e lindo! – suspirou ela torando o olhar da fresta que tinha entre a porta e o portal e volto a olhar um ponto qualquer.  
Ângela adorou ver a cena onde o seu colega de classe trocava de roupa.   
– Gohan é tão fofo! – ela juntou as mãos no alto no busto e suspirou. - Quem sabe um dia eu possa usar esse segredo para sair com ele – ela sussurrava enquanto o olhava.   
Decidiu ir para sala de aula ante que ele a descobrisse ali.   
Agora ela tinha um segredo e tanto em suas mãos e talvez um novo pretendente a namorado, ou melhor, a paquera.   
Saiu dali cantarolando disfarçando para ninguém não percebesse que ela estava o observando o garoto trocar de roupa.   
Ângela via Gohan todos os dias e suspirava ao vê-lo e pensava sempre naquela cuequinha de ursinho pimpão. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se rubra e com vontade de chamá-lo para sair, mas ele sempre saia mais cedo, ou saia e sumia, chegava atrasado, então ela nunca conseguia o chamar para sair.  
Então um belo dia, Ângela estava na sacada do colégio, com o pé encostado na parede olhando aquele lindo céu quando o jovem rapaz pouso distraído e desfez a sua transformação de super sayamam e ia passando correndo por ela quando finalmente ele percebeu que ela tinha visto ele se transformar em Gohan.   
Gohan passou correndo por ela e Ângela olhou para a escada onde ele havia descido e ficou mais rubra ainda.  
Ela voltou para sala de aula e se sentou a aula começou até animada.  
Mais tarde um pouco o rapaz foi retirado da sala por falta de atenção.  
“Agora é a minha chance de chamá-lo para sair.” Pensou a garota animada e com um plano em sua mente.  
Ela ia fingir não estar prestando a atenção na aula só para conversar com o garoto no corredor, e foi assim que aconteceu o professor a chamou para participar da aula e ela nem deu moral e assim que o professor chegou perto dela ela chorou e logo se levantou, saiu para o corredor.  
Já o professor não entendeu nada.   
Ângela já estava ao lado de Gohan quando começou a puxar conversa com ele.   
\- Oi! – ele a cumprimentou meio tímido e foi ai que ela começou a sua jogada de conquista.   
\- Oi, Gohan, tudo bem?  
\- Eu acho que sim – ele olhou bem para ela.  
\- Aceita sair comigo? - ela foi direto ao ponto.  
\- Eu não posso, pois... – Gohan já ia argumentar quanto ela o cortou.  
\- Se não sair comigo eu conto o seu segredo.  
Gohan começou a suar, achando que ela sabia que ele era o grande sayaman.  
\- Está bem – ele suspira cansado e derrotado.  
\- Mas sua namorada não vai importar? – ela jogou verde para ver.  
\- Eu não tenho...  
\- Ótimo! –ela uniu as mãos diante o busto, estava muito animada. – Me encontre na estação Satã, às nove da manhã no domingo – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e Gohan teve que acatar, já que tinha medo de que ela contasse o segredo dele.   
Bom depois daquela intimação Ângela voltou para casa e esperou ansiosamente até domingo, pois mal podia esperar para ver como Gohan era e se o seu encontro ia engatar em um namoro com ele.  
Ela só pensava na cuequinha de ursinho dele e como era fofa.   
Bom logo domingo chegou e Ângela se vestiu com um vestidinho amarelo sem mangas um pouco justo no busto e com uma saia descendo rodada, uma blusinha com meia manguinha por cima, uma bolsa, seus cabelos cacheados e ruivos penteados para o lado.  
Ela se olhou pela ultima vez no espelho e saiu muito animada, afinal ela ia finalmente se encontrar com o menino da cuequinha mais fofa do mundo.  
Ela chegou na estação toda animada, balançando a mão e chamando ele pelo nome.  
\- Gohan eu cheguei! –ela sorria e acenava.  
\- Ninguém notou – comentou Gohan consigo mesmo sem que ela percebesse.   
\- Que bom que você veio para o nosso encontro – ela uniu as mãos diante do seu colo.  
\- É – ele roçou a nuca. – Ângela, vai guardar o meu segredo?  
\- Ham? – ela o olhava com as mãos unidas junto do queixo.  
\- A melhor você esquecer – ele queria que ela esquecesse o segredo dele.  
\- O que acha de irmos ao cinema, Gohan? – e antes que Gohan respondesse Ângela pegou a mão do garoto e saiu puxando pelas ruas da cidade.  
O seu entusiasmo era visível.   
Logo eles chegaram ao cinema e o filme começou, com o passar do tempo Ângela já acumulava lagrimas nos olhos por causa do filme romântico que se passava, porém olhou para o lado e viu Gohan cochilando.   
\- Eu já percebi que não gosta de ficar comigo. Eu vou embora – ela se levantou enfezada e saiu andando pelo cinema.  
\- Não! Espera Ângela... – Gohan ia falando com ela a seguindo, já que o filme estava muito tedioso aos olhos dele. – Não é isso Ângela, espera ai... – ele ainda andava atrás dela enquanto o povo pedia para fazer silêncio.  
Ao sair do cinema Gohan colocou uma das mãos na nuca e com o seu terno amarelo, sua gravata vermelha e sua camiseta branca disse:  
\- Me desculpe Ângela.  
Ângela virou-se para ele sorrindo e disse:  
\- Vamos a uma lanchonete?  
\- Ham? – Gohan, não conseguia entender o temperamento da ruiva, mas queria o seu segredo guardado.   
Os dois foram para a lanchonete e se sentaram a mesa.   
Gohan ria sem jeito e Ângela se anunciou animada, estava pensando na hipótese de ver a cuequinha do Gohan de novo.   
\- São nesses momentos que se pergunta a uma mulher quantas colheres de açúcar ela quer no chá.  
\- E quanta você quer? – ele perguntou tentando entendê-la.   
\- Quero quinze – ela pediu com um sorriso meigo.  
Gohan começou a colocar as colheres na xícara de chá de Ângela e ela começou a conversar.  
\- É muito difícil te encontrar dentro e fora da sala de aula, isso quando você não sai mais cedo. Você é tão ocupado – ela levou à xícara a boca e bebericou o liquido. – Quando vi você daquele jeito fiquei muito surpresa.   
\- E o que você achou? – ele perguntou achando que ela tinha o visto de grande sayamam.  
\- Me parece uma coisa meiga e fofa – ela sorri a ele. - Você usa sempre? – ela pergunta com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado.   
\- Só quando necessário – responde Gohan. – Depende do dia.  
\- Ah! Gohan você é tão fofo – ela colocou as mãos unidas diante do seu queixo.   
\- Ah! Mas por favor, não conta para ninguém viu, eu quero manter isso em segredo.   
Eles terminaram o chá e Ângela disse:  
\- Vamos continuar o nosso passeio? – ela perguntou se levantando delicadamente da cadeira.  
\- Claro! – ele se levantou também e a seguiu.  
\- Gohan hoje você está usando? – ela perguntou andando do seu lado.  
\- Sim eu estou com ela aqui – ele respondeu achando que era a sua roupa de grande sayamam.  
Ângela olhava para todos os lados procurando um lugar que desse para ela ver, foi quando ela viu um beco mais deserto e não havia ninguém ali a não ser algumas latas de lixo, também era uma rua deserta onde eles passavam.  
\- Vem comigo, Gohan! – ela o puxou pela mão e o levou para o beco.  
\- Por que estamos aqui? – perguntou ele ingenuamente.  
\- Ela o empurrou para parede e começou a desabotoar as suas calças.  
\- Por que eu quero ver?  
\- O quê? – ele perguntou começando a ficar rubro e começando a ter outros tipos de pensamentos.   
\- Espere Ângela! – ele segurou as mãos dela, cerrou o cenho e encarou.  
\- O que você está tentando fazer? – ele perguntou com o rosto rosado e tentando saber onde ela queria chegar, apesar de ele já imaginar, mesmo tendo certa ingenuidade, Gohan sabia o que um homem e uma mulher fazia.  
\- Eu quero ver – ela o olhou para ele com os olhos em lagrimas enquanto ele segurava as mãos.  
Envergonhando ele não teve coragem de perguntar o que ela queria ver, foi quando ele ouviu o barulho do corpo de bombeiros gritando:  
\- Fogo... Fogo... – Gohan soltou-lhe as mãos e abotoou os poucos botões que ela havia soltado.  
\- Ei! Você não vai me mostrar? – ela perguntou achando que ia ver a cuequinha de ursinho dele.  
\- Você ficou maluca? – ele achou que fosse outra coisa. - Além do mais eu tenho que salvar a cidade – e saiu correndo a deixando ali no beco, achando que ela sabia que ele tinha uma segunda identidade.   
Ângela correu atrás dele e quando o viu ele tinha parado em frente ao prédio em chamas. Gohan entrou no prédio e Ângela ficou o chamando do lado de fora até não ver o rapaz mais diante da sua visão.   
Gohan salvou o dia, ou melhor o grande sayamam salvou o dia e a Videl também.   
Ângela o procurava em meio aos carros de bombeiros, enquanto Gohan saia sorrateiramente do lugar, mas ouviu Videl o chama e logo Ângela vê os dois juntos e diz:  
\- NÃOOOOOO!  
\- O que foi Ângela? O que aconteceu – o casal olhou para a ruiva.   
\- Por que você não me disse que tinha namorada, em Gohan? – ela perguntou deixando algumas pequenas lagrimas de seus olhos roxos. – Por que não me contou que a Videl era a sua namorada? – ela queria uma satisfação.   
Os dois olhavam a ruiva sem entender nada do que ela dizia.  
\- Você entrou no prédio em chamas só para salvar a Videl, não foi Gohan?  
O rapaz nem sabia o que dizer a ela.  
\- Videl agora eu vou contar o segredo do Gohan para você.  
\- E qual é? – perguntou Videl curiosa.  
Gohan entrou em desespero, não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua identidade de grande sayamam.   
\- Isso não – ele não queria mesmo.  
\- Acontece que o Gohan...  
\- Ahhhhhh! – ele gritava atrapalhando a conversa das duas e foi assim todas as vezes que Ângela tentava dizer a ela o “segredo”.  
Até que Ângela conseguiu finalmente dizer.  
\- Acontece que o Gohan usa cuecas de ursinho e não quer contar.  
Gohan deu mais um grito e ouviu Videl dizer:  
\- Cuecas de que?  
\- De ursinhos? – ele ainda assimilava aquela informação.   
\- Sim! Eu tenho certeza que eu vi outro dia – ela estava meio brava com os dois, ali diante de seus olhos. – Eu tenho certeza que eu vi era de ursinho.  
\- Era esse o segredo? – perguntou Gohan confuso.  
\- Era sim – ela respondeu com mais calma.  
\- Então você não viu nada do que aconteceu no terraço da escola naquele dia?   
\- Mas do que você está falando? – ela não entendia onde ele queria chegar e Videl apenas observava os dois.   
\- Quando eu me aproximei de você no terraço, Ângela.  
\- AH sim! Como eu estava sem as minhas lentes de contato eu só pude ver quando você se aproximou de mim e sorriu – ela comentava.  
Gohan gritou desesperado enquanto Videl comentou:  
\- Usa cueca de ursinho? Eu não sabia que tinha esses gostos tão infantis, Gohan – ela o olhava com as mãos na cintura.  
\- Não... E que a minha mãe se enganou na hora de comprar – Gohan estava sem jeito e tentava se explicar para as meninas em volta dele.   
\- Ah! Eu não quero mais saber de você Gohan – a ruiva deu a costa para o garoto e saiu andando triste, pois o seu encontro tinha dado errado mais uma vez.  
Mas uma vez ela falhara, mas ela ia erguer a sua cabeça e já tinha um garoto em mente, iria tentar com ele um novo encontro, uma nova aventura e quem sabe agora ela não engatava um romance ou algo parecido e com esse encontro entre ela com o Aki.  
Na manhã seguinte Ângela seguiu até o Aki e foi chamar ele para sair.  
Essa era a Ângela, uma menina meiga, com um temperamento meio difícil, mas sensível, simpática e romântica, que só buscava um amor para ir além das nuvens de seus sonhos.  
Fim.


End file.
